


An Omake of The Meitantei Turnabout

by Feyyell



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Far Too Many Psyche Locks, Omake, Sorry Phoenix Wright, Too Many International Thieves, Why is Everyone Lying About Their Name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyyell/pseuds/Feyyell
Summary: In The Meitantei Turnabout, by OwlsCantRead, both here and on Fanfiction.net Phoenix Wright asked a little kid his name. And got 5 psyche locks for the effort. What happens, if he wanted to verify that it still worked?
Kudos: 14





	1. It is Polite in Some Places to Ask a Person's Name

"What is your name, miss?" Phoenix asked another 7 year old girl who was near Conan. "Haibara Ai."  
Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink!  
He looks around desperately. _Maybe it is just acting wrong with children?_  
"A-and your name sir?" He asks a nearby teenage-looking blond.  
"Amoru Tooru"  
Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink!  
 _What is wrong with this place?_  
"What-t ab-bout-t yours sir?" He asked a pink haired college student.  
"Subaru Okiya"  
Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink!  
 _No. No. Please. No_  
"Y-y-yours?"  
"Chris Vineyard."  
Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink! Ka-chink!  
 _Does everybody in Japan have a fake name?? Or is it just this city?_  
He points to the policeman "Inspector Megure."  
Ka-chink!  
 _Even the police?_  
"Ah-le-le? Megure are you **Kidding** around?"


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened in Japan?

"So, how was Japan?" Apollo Justice asked from behind a newspaper. Phoenix's eye twitched.  
"Three."  
"Three, what?" He looks up from the newspaper.  
"Three people good enough in deduction to make me look like a total fool, two criminal organizations, two internationally wanted thieves independent of each other, And..."  
He breaks off.  
"And?"  
"And. Every. Single. Relevant. Person. I just got through was either impersonated, or had 5 psyche locks on something as simple as their name. Up to and including three seven year olds."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. Oh."  
"By the way, this came in the mail." He handed Phoenix a letter.  
After a beat, everyone else in the block complained about the sudden screeching.  
Curious, Apollo glanced at the open letter.  
"Thanks for the assist, Lawyer-san. Maybe I will stop by in the next month or so." Instead of a signature, there was a doodle of a smiling face with a monocle and a top hat.


End file.
